


Drop Your Weapons

by Skysong897



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Is it obvious I don’t know what I’m doing, No Beta, We Die Like Men, shhh I’m sure it’s fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong897/pseuds/Skysong897
Summary: The result of my boredom: the “drop your weapons” trope where the one person spends like an hour getting rid of every single weapon they have *coughReynacough*
Kudos: 21





	Drop Your Weapons

“Drop your weapons.”

Reyna scowled at the guy behind her. In a brief moment of weakness, she’d let her guard down. Of course that was the moment the guy had appeared, pressing a blade to her throat. She was good, but not good enough to escape a knife at her throat - at least not one pressed hard enough to make her bleed.

“I can’t do that with the knife here,” she muttered, glaring.

“She has a point,” Annabeth piped up from beside her, where she’d been tied up and thrown to the ground. Her dagger had already been taken, so she had nothing.

Whoever was behind Reyna grudgingly stepped back, the knifepoint now poking the back of her neck. “Fine. Now drop your weapons.”

Reyna sighed and unsheathed her sword, dropping it on the ground. A foot kicked it away, Reyna narrowing her eyes as her blade skittered further.

“All of them.” Reyna cautiously reached into her boot, tugging out her silver pocketknife and tossing it away. After a moment of silence, she unstrapped a Imperial Gold dagger from her thigh and surrendered it as well. Piper, on Reyna’s other side, snickered at the endless weapons.

“ _ All. Of. Them. _ ” Annabeth was chuckling now too, although Reyna was still glaring. After a second, she took the small knife from her other shoe, scowling the whole time. That was followed by the dagger on her other side, a mace canister that extended into a spear (thanks, Thalia) from her pocket, and-

Piper was cackling at this point, while Annabeth was shaking with barely-disguised laughter.

“How many gods-cursed blades do you have?!” her captor swore. Reyna hid a grin, reaching for her Camp Half-Blood necklace - it had been given to her after the war with Gaia, as Annabeth declared her an honorary camper. She fingered the gold and silver bead on the end, an apology gift from Leo. 

“Just one more...” Reyna said, whirling around as the bead changed into a sword. Her captor, who had backed up to allow Reyna to disarm herself, soon found himself with her sword at his throat.

“Drop your weapons,” she told him as Piper cheered.

  
  



End file.
